


Rutina

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un escrito, desde el POV de John, respecto a cuánta falta le hace Sherlock, aún en los pequeños detalles de la rutina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rutina

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers 2x03. Con cariño para Rossana.

John Watson fue siempre un hombre de hábitos arraigados. Desde la infancia, encontró satisfactorio el saber cuál era el siguiente paso a dar, qué era lo que podía esperar del futuro. La incertidumbre no iba a con él; quizá fuera esa la razón por la que escogió a la medicina como profesión, ya que se basaba en el estricto cumplimiento de los conocimientos previamente adquiridos para enfrentar a las enfermedades; poco había de intuitivo o sorpresivo en ello.

Aún en el ejército, al escoger enlistarse, supo con seguridad que había una férrea disciplina a la que se esperaba pudiera acoplarse, y ciertamente lo hizo. Aún dentro del caos de la guerra, había normas que seguir, acontecimientos que enfrentar, siempre consciente de que salvo por la muerte, cada movimiento estaba milimétricamente controlado, o eso le gustaba pensar.

Pero cuando fue herido, y debió regresar a Londres, enfermo, con un bastón por único compañero y demasiados traumas como para siquiera atreverse a considerarlos como tales, se vio en la necesidad de replantearse algunas cosas. Sin embargo, aún en la pobreza, sin un hogar seguro,  y esa incertidumbre que tanto odiaba, estaba convencido de que haría todo lo posible por continuar con sus costumbres y no permitir que absolutamente nada ni nadie alterara su rutina.

Pero esto, claro, fue antes de que él apareciera.

Sherlock Holmes era el hombre más exasperante, desconsiderado e infinitamente egoísta que había conocido en toda su vida, y, pese a que todos sus instintos le gritaron que huyera en dirección contraria a la suya, los ignoró; se sintió fascinado por él desde su primer encuentro. Primero lo atrajo la natural curiosidad al encontrarse frente a un ser humano tan complejo y lleno de misterios; luego, el paso del tiempo convirtió su extraña relación en una suerte de amistad, o al menos lo era de su parte, y sabía que Sherlock pensaba otro tanto, aunque a le costara tanto admitirlo.

Aún así, pese a lo difícil que resultaba mantener sus hábitos tal y como había pensado, se aferraba con frecuencia a esa testarudez que negaba con frecuencia, pero de la que en el fondo estaba muy orgulloso, a fin de no permitir que ese hombre desequilibrara del todo su mundo.

Si deseaba beber un té, tal y como estaba acostumbrado, a primera hora de la tarde, lo hacía; a menos, por supuesto, que su compañero estuviera en medio de un caso y tuviera que preocuparse un poco más por mantenerse con vida que por su tradicional bebida; pero debía ser honesto al reconocer que esto no era muy frecuente. Los casos complejos y peligrosos eran esporádicos, para desespero de Sherlock y cierto alivio de su parte, sentimiento que se cuidaba mucho de hacer obvio, aunque no dudaba de que el más grande detective consultor de Londres debiera de ser más que consciente de ello.

Una de sus satisfacciones más grandes era destinar una pequeña parte de su salario para visitar el teatro, aún el más sencillo y en el que se presentaran las obras menos populares. La alegría que sentía al ocupar una de las butacas, cruzar los brazos frente al pecho, y perderse en las historias, valía por todos los esfuerzos que debía de sortear para estar allí. Para ser más preciso, lo mucho que le costaba convencer a Sherlock de que le hiciera compañía, ya que el ir solo no era tan divertido, no desde que encontró a una persona que, aunque se esforzara por ocultarlo, lo pasaba tan bien como él.

El ritual de sentarse frente al televisor cada noche, atento a las noticias, a fin de saber lo que ocurría en el mundo, era otro hábito que continuaba cultivando, uno que su compañero apreciaba, ya que hacía exactamente lo mismo. Aunque claro, teniendo una mente tan particular y poco común, utilizaba un método muy distinto para procesarlas. Mientras que él se quedaba cómodamente sentado, atento a los acontecimientos del día, Sherlock apenas si podía mantenerse quieto. Escuchaba apenas el titular y ya estaba de pie, corriendo hacia su ordenador portátil, buscando más información que le permitiera profundizar en la noticia, urdiendo sus propias teorías; bajaba el volumen sin pedirle permiso, y, muchas veces, con ademán triunfante, proclamaba que el noticiario estaba del todo equivocado y que al día siguiente tendrían que retractar la información, cosa que, para su entero deleite ocurría con demasiada frecuencia.

Y así, al pasar de los meses, empezó a notar que sus hábitos, oh sorpresa, habían dejado de ser del todo suyos.  Sin desearlo, o tal vez siendo del todo consciente de ello, estos pasaron a formar parte de la sociedad establecida al lado de Sherlock. Era extremadamente raro que bebiera un té por las tardes si no podía compartirlo con él; procuraba hacer todo lo posible para que lograran ponerse de acuerdo y así asistir juntos al teatro; aún más, en más de una ocasión, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, evadió el encender el televisión para ver las noticias de las diez si él no estaba a su lado.

Y por extraño que pareciera, podía nombrar muchas otras de sus costumbres que no le pertenecían del todo ya, lo que, para su asombro inicial, no le molestó en lo absoluto. Aunque fue siempre un hombre solitario, poco apegado a las personas, le gustaba la idea de contar con un individuo en el mundo con quien compartir pequeños detalles que para otros resultarían completamente intrascendentes, pero que para él eran una parte importantísima de su vida.

Por eso, cuando Sherlock murió, o, mejor dicho, cuando al fin tuvo la entereza para reconocer que lo había perdido, sintió así mismo cómo muchos de esos hábitos desaparecían del todo también. No que dejara de beber té, asistir desganado a algunos teatros, o encender la televisión con un movimiento mecánico, sino que, simplemente, ya no significaban lo mismo.

No había a quién preparar una segunda taza, un motivo para girar en la butaca y sonreírle al hombre del asiento contiguo, o intentar desbaratar teorías conspiratorias de las cadenas de televisión.

Sencillamente, las cosas habían dejado de tener sentido; la lógica de su mundo se había perdido, tanto así que, con frecuencia, una vez que estuvo lo bastante recuperado para intentar enfrentarse al día a día, creía verlo cada vez que asistía a uno de esos pequeños rituales sin razón de ser.

Más de una vez había salido corriendo de una cafetería en la que sorbía indiferente un té que le sabía a hiel, seguro de haber visto una silueta conocida. En cierta ocasión debió mirar dos veces a la fila de asientos detrás de sí en el teatro, luego de alucinar al ver un abrigo inmensamente familiar. Todo ello tan solo para verse al final defraudado y aún más herido de lo que se encontraba unos minutos antes.

Y mientras caminaba por las calles de Londres, con las manos en los bolsillos, y la vista en el suelo, se decía que con el tiempo podría recuperar el entusiasmo que en ese momento le hacía tanta falta.

La recientemente recuperada felicidad de vivir había dado paso al triste esfuerzo de la sobrevivencia.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
